The Two Plans That Lead To Their Confessions
by NejiTenfanforever
Summary: Neji and Tenten get plans to trick each other to see if one of them likes the other. NejiTen and mentions of SasuSaku, and TemShika


The 2 Plans that Lead To Their Confessions

Disclaimer:I sadly don't own Naruto, if I did, then Neji & Tenten would have gotten together long ago…ON TO THE FANFICTION!!!!!!!!!!!This is my third fanfiction so enjoy.Slight OOCness in many characters.

Neji was meditating in his room when Hinata came in.

"Um…n,n,Neji, Lee wants to t,talk to you."Hinata said. "Hn."Neji replied & he went to see his annoying, youth obsessed, & Guy sensei idolizing teammate, Lee.

"HELLO MY ETERNAL RIVAL, NEJI!!!!!exclaimed Lee. " Hn." was Neji's reply. "HANABI, YOUR YOUTHFUL YOUNGER COUSIN, TOLD ME TO TELL YOU THAT SHE IS DONE READING YOUR JOURNAL & SHE WANTS ME TO DELIVER IT TO YOU!!!!!!!" "WTF!!She took my personal journal & read it!!!!SHE IS SO DEAD!!!!!!"

" Wait Neji, Hanabi forced me to read a page & I have come to the conclusion that you are in love with a youthful kunoichi!Which one? Wait I want to guess, is it, Ino?" "No.She's way to flirty when it comes to Uchiha & Nara."replied Neji. "Ok then.Is it Sakura?PLEASE LET IT NOT BE SAKURA, NEJI!!!" "No, she's dating Sasuke, remember?" "Oh yeah… CURSE YOU SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!! Well let's see…Oh oh, I know it's Hinata isn't it?"said Lee. "WTF!!!!!!NO WAY!! SHE"S MY COUSIN YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!"screamed Neji. "Oh well that explains a lot.Hold on I have 2 more guesses. Is it Temari of the sand village?" "No.She's too old for me & she's dating that lazy bum,Shikamaru."said Neji. "Ok then time for my final guess!!!It's our youthful flower Tenten!!!" Neji blushed a little but enough for Lee to notice. "AHHA IT IS TENTEN ISN"T IT? I SEE YOU BLUSHING NEJI!!!" "Well, maybe a little but I think she only sees me as a friend or teammate."replied Neji.

" I think you should ask Tenten out on a date, Neji." "NO!!!!!! NOW LEE, YOU HAVE 6 SECONDS TO LEAVE OR YOU'LL WAKE UP IN THE HOSPITAL,UNABLE TO MOVE A SINGLE MUSCLE IN YOUR ENTIRE BODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" By that time, Lee was at his house & there was a dust cloud shaped like Lee at Neji's house.

(The next morning)

All the members of team Guy were up early for training. "ALL RIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!!LEE YOU & I WILL RUN 5000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA WHILE NEJI & TENTEN STAY HERE & SPAR WITH EACH OTHER!!!!!" "Guy sensei!!!" "Lee!!!" "Guy sensei!!!" "Lee!!!" After the waterfall of tears, the dramatic hug, and Guy & Lee breaking a law of nature with the cliff and sunset background since it was only 6:00 a.m, Lee and Guy finally left for their laps. Neji and Tenten sweatdropped and began training.after about an hour and a half, Lee and guy returned from their laps. Neji and Tenten were still sparring so Guy and Lee decide to watch from the distance.

Tenten suddenly got an idea to trick Neji. "Hold on Neji, I need to see if my boyfriend called." "WHAT BOYFRIEND?!"yelled Neji slightly heartbroken. "Oh well he's really hot,nice,and we've known each other for years."answered Tenten. "WHO IS THIS BOYFRIEND OF YOURS?!"asked Neji. "Well, why would you want to know,Neji?" "Uh…It's just that you're my teammate and I don't want you to be hurt physically or emotionally." "Oh really?"

Neji then got an idea of his own. "Tenten, just to let you know, my girlfriend will be here soon." Tenten, who had now completely forgot her plan replied, "WHAT GIRLFRIEND?!" "Oh well I must have forgotten to tell you about her, she's pretty,and we have known each other for a while too." "Oh yeah well I'm going to tell my boyfriend that he needs to meet you because you seem like you really want to meet him but the thing is, you already know him very well Neji."said Tenten.

"Don't tell me your going out with that Uchiha bastard, Sasuke!" "No don't you remember, he's going out with Sakura." "Oh yeah…TELL ME WHO YOUR BOYFRIEND IS RIGHT NOW AND IF IT'S LEE, I WILL MURDER HIM IN THE WORST WAY I CAN THINK OF!!!"yelled Neji. "Ugh…No way.Who in their right mind would date Lee?" From the distance from where Lee and Guy were watching, Lee began to cry and Guy was trying to comfort him.

"All right Neji, I'll tell you my boyfriends name if you tell me your girlfriends name." "Fine."replied Neji. "Ok I'll go first, my boyfriends name is Neji Hyuga. Let me know when you find him."said Tenten and she walked away.

At about 2:00 p.m the next day, Neji finally realized that he was the only Neji Hyuga in the village. Neji was looking for Tenten, ready to tell her his feelings for her. He found Tenten at the training grounds.

"Um…t,t,Tenten, can I t,talk to you for a second?"asked Neji. Neji was thinking, Great I sound like Hinata. "Sure Neji."said Tenten as cheerful as ever. "Uh…um…er…well…uh…" All of a sudden, Naruto's team showed up. "Hi Neji and Tenten!!!Kakashi told me that he would treat my team to ramen but I have 2 extra tickets.Wanna come?"asked Naruto. "Sure Naruto.Lets go Neji." "Hn." was Neji's reply.

(At Ichiraku ramen)

Tenten was eating her ramen when she suddenly remembered that Neji wanted to talk to her. "What were you saying Neji?"asked Tenten.

"Well..uh…you see.I…" He was cut off by Naruto. (Again) "So how do you guys like your ramen?" "It's good Naruto, thank you." "Your welcome! What about you Neji?" "Hn."was Neji's reply.

"I don't speak your 2 letter language, Neji." "Don't worry, Naruto, I'm sure Neji likes it."said Tenten.

"Oh.Ok then I'll see you 2 in a minute." Naruto left. "So, what is it Neji?" "Um…uh…I…l…" Neji saw Sasuke walking towards him.Neji sent Sasuke a death glare that clearly warned him to find someone else to fight. "I uh…I…" Ino's & Gaara's team was now at Ichiraku so Ino began to argue with Sakura about Sasuke but soon remembered that they didn't want to fight anymore so Ino decided to fight with Temari over Shikamaru.

By then,Hinata's team, Guy & Lee had also arrived at Ichiraku so by then, there was a lot of yelling and talking.After about 2 minutes of not even being able to hear himself think, Neji snapped.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!!! I'M TRYING TO TELL TENTEN THAT I LOVE HER SO IF EVERYBODY DOESN'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW,I WILL PERSONALLY AND PERMANATLY SHUT OFF ALL USES OF CHAKRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everybody shut their mouths and they had wide eyes. Tenten was no longer sure if she was dreaming or if this is reality. Neji and Tenten blushed when they made eye contact.Guy and Lee were on the verge of crying so much that the whole planet would drown but they decided to wait.

Neji walked up to Tenten,grabbed both of her hands and finally managed to say… "Tenten…I love you." Tenten finally realized that due to the fact her heart was now racing faster than Lee without his weights on, that she was in reality. She turned red and was finally able to tell him… "I love you too, Neji.And to tell you the truth, I've loved you since our academy days but I never thought you would like me back." Neji took this as an opportunity andhe pulled Tenten into a kiss.After about a minute or two, they broke away for air. Neji then wrapped Tenten into a hug.

Guy and Lee couldn't take it anymore and they broke down and started crying. Everybody else was like "Awwwwwww." "Nice job Neji!"yelled Kiba. "Great job Hyuga!"yelled Kankuro. Neji was annoyed with Kiba and Kankuro so he decided to ignore them and talk to Tenten.

"Tenten will you go out with me?"asked Neji. "Of course Neji." "Ok then, to prevent ourselves from drowning, should we leave before Guy and Lee flood the place with tears?" "As usual, I see why your called the Hyuga genius, Neji." So everyone ran out.

Tenten was thinking "Wow, my first kiss was with Neji Hyuga.Yay!" Neji was smiling all the way back to the training grounds. Naruto tried to catch up to them but he tripped over his own feet.

THE END I hoped you liked it.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
